


Bedroom Beautification

by allislaughter



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Third Person, Reality TV, Spoiler: Benny only appears at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: A local TV star heads to a certain Cops' house to give their bedroom a much needed makeover.





	Bedroom Beautification

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I write a Coppernauts fic in 600 years... It's short, but I had fun with it~ Enjoy!

Bad Cop grumbled to himself as he shuffled out of his house in his fluffiest pink robe and slippers to pick up the morning paper from the end of his driveway. He crouched down to pick it up just as a sparkly van of some sort pulled in front of him in his peripheral. He squinted up at it, trying to read the glittering text in the glare of the morning sun.

“Oh _no_ ,” he groaned, hurrying back up his drive before—

BANG!

The back of the van opened up and the Local TV Star of the year burst out. “Welcome to Bedroom Beautification!” the TV Star announced to a camera team.

Bad Cop cursed mentally and shuffled faster.

The TV Star practically teleported next to him and turned him around to face camera. “Today, we’re visiting Downtown Bricksburg to take drab, boring bedrooms and nurse them with the fi-INEst of glam and glitz to make them fabuLOUS. And for today, we have— What’s your name?”

Good Cop switched in, a nervous smile on his face. “Danny.”

“Today, we have Danny with us to turn his bedroom into something Beautiful!” the TV Star threw out a handful of glitter. “Are you ready for your _bedroom beautification_ , Danny?”

“Oh,” Good Cop said. “No, thank you.”

“That’s _right_ , you are!” The TV Star pushed past the Cops and into the house. “Now let’s go see that bedroom!”

“Wait!” Good Cop gasped. He watched the camera team walk in after the TV Star before Bad Cop switched in to growl and storm after them.

The TV Star continued to speak to the camera. “And from first impressions, this house is full of boring, bland decor and style choices, and so we can only expect the bedroom to be much of the same. And this seems to be a small, one bedroom home, so let’s see what’s behind door number one!” They kicked the door open, ignoring Bad Cop’s shout of “Hey!” in the background, and they walked in. “Hmm, yes! This is truly a boring bedroom in need of beautificati—”

“Cops?” a groggy voice asked from the bed. A bed-head ridden Benny sat up. A _shirtless_ bed-head ridden Benny. He squinted in confusion. “What’s going on?”

“Oh my!” the TV Star gasped. “Stop rolling— No, no, _keep_ rolling!”

“That’s it!” Bad Cop shouted. He pulled out several handcuffs from out of nowhere. “You’re all under arrest! Every one of you!”

“Even me?” Benny asked.

“EVEN YOU.”


End file.
